


world, there’s a secret in this place

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: AU, Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adventure, Angst, Childhood Friends, Discrimination, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, High School, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Other, Superpowers, doyoung and taeyong are brothers (adopted), hinted violence, johnny works as a police officer, k but like half of these powers i got from marvel or bnha, lots of timeskips, nct is a company in this au, not beta read we die like men, orphaned children, ratings may change as story progresses, superhero au, woop we are now around present day, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 01:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16545815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “When you decide not to be afraid, you can find friends in super unexpected places.” -Ms. MarvelIn a world where society is conflicted on whether people with superpowers are considered humans or not, an unlikely group is formed.





	1. Begin (Taeyong & Doyoung)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my new fic! I've been planning this AU for around 8 months now but I've finally been able to actually start writing it. I'm planning to make this a very extensive fic tbh, like the introduction/origin chapters to everyone will literally take at least 10 chapters but I'm ready for it.
> 
> We are starting off with Taeyong and Doyoung in this first chapter. I refer to Doyoung as Dongyoung now but in a future chapter (possibly the next) it'll switch to Doyoung. Their powers aren't revealed yet but there are small hints if anyone wants to guess what their powers are. (If you can guess their DoTae's powers, I'll give you a shoutout!)

_A bright fire and sirens in the background. A loud cry could be heard._

_A child sitting in the midst of the flames, soot covering him but unharmed. The firefighter quickly scooped the child up and ran out to the open air. The child was crying harder, mumbling some incoherent words. The lone firefighter tries calming him down but it was no use. He placed the child in the back of the ambulance._

“Lee Taeyong,” said the police officer. The mentioned boy looked up, now cleaned of all the soot and dirt, inspected thoroughly for any injuries by professional doctors. They found the young boy around 10 hours ago and after cleaning him up and checking, he was brought to a room where he could rest for a while.

 

“I’m sorry but you’re parents didn’t make it. We also have to bring you to an orphanage as you have no other relatives.” Taeyong’s eyes widened, the words finally sinking in.

 

  _Gone._

 

 He broke down.

 

**~**

 

The car ride was silent, the radio only playing commercials or news. Taeyong wasn’t listening, ears tuning out the noise and eyes looking out the car window in the back.

 

“An update on the fire that killed the lives of a married couple. It has finally been put out but the source is still unknown. Smoke and carbon monoxide detectors were worki-”. The radio turned off.

 

“Thank you,” stuttered Taeyong, to the police officer driving the car. The officer nodded. Taeyong did not need a reminder of what happened, the events replaying vividly in his mind. He let out a shaky breath as the car continued on the highway.

 

The leather seating did not feel comforting in the slightest. He didn’t want to go to the orphanage. Would any family even want him? Sighing, he fell into a dreamless sleep.

 

**4 years later..**

 

A family was coming to choose today. Taeyong always dreaded these days, it made him feel like a show animal where he was kept in an enclosed space for the entertainment and benefit of others.

 

Sighing, as he fixed his worn out collar, he put on his shoes and walked out of his shared room. He walked to the play place where he will be in while the family visits. He’s been through this many time so it’s become muscle memory for the 9 year old.

 

More orphans walked in and began playing with toys or with their friends. Taeyong never really befriended any of them as he always felt different and didn’t want to befriend someone who would eventually leave.

 

_Like my parents_

 

He shook his head to get the invading thought out. Sighing, he stared into the ground and allowed his thoughts to take control.

 

**~**

 

“Mr. and Mrs. Kim!”, exclaimed the lady at the front desk, “So nice for you to come by and view our orphaned children. They are very excited to meet you and hopefully you will adopt one of them.” Mr. Kim smiled, “That’s the plan.”

 

The lady looked down and saw 2 children. “And these are your two children, I see,” she commented, kneeling down to their eye level. “I’m Ms. Kang,” she said, reaching her hand out. The older shook her hand while the youngest sent her a glare.

 

“I’m sorry about Dongyoung,” said Mr. Kim, “He’s a bit shy with strangers.” Ms. Kang stood up and sent the father a smile. “It’s perfectly fine,” she said, “How about I start showing you the children then?” The couple nodded and the family of 4 followed Ms. Kang down a hallway.

 

**~**

 

Dongyoung followed behind his parents and brother. They soon reached the playing area where all the orphaned kids were. He was kids of different ages playing together, having fun. His eyes brought him to a young boy, maybe his age or a year older, by himself, staring at the ground. Dongyoung didn’t know why but he felt a connection with the boy instantly.

 

He nudged his father and pointed to the sitting boy. “Him?” his father asked. Dongyoung nodded.

 

“Can you tell us more about that kid over there?” asked Mr. Kim. “Him? That’s Taeyong. His parents died when he was around 5 years old in a fire. He is very polite but doesn’t talk that much to the other kids or caretakers.” The couple nodded.

 

“Can we meet him,” asked Ms. Kim, “I think we’ve found the one.” Ms. Kang nodded and called Taeyong over. The boy snapped his head up and slowly stood up and walked towards them.

“Taeyong,” began Ms. Kang, “This is Mr. and Mrs. Kim and their sons Gongmyung and Dongyoung. They have interest in adopting you.” Taeyong stared at them with an unreadable expression. He then extended his hand out to them. Mr. Kim took his hand and shook it.

 

“Thank you for considering me, sir,” said Taeyong. “Don’t thank us, thank Dongyoung. He pointed you out for us,” commented Ms. Kim. Taeyong turned to look at Dongyoung, their eyes finally meeting. An unspoken connection was felt between the two.

 

Two weeks later and a ton of paperwork and Taeyong was finally able to leave the orphanage behind and live with his new family. He has decided to keep his last name as it is the only thing that is keeping him connected with his family as everything else was burned or destroyed.

 

During the two weeks, he has grown closer to the two brothers, especially Dongyoung as he was younger than him. He finally felt wanted and maybe even happy for the first time since his parent’s death.

 

He entered the back seat of the car first, then Dongyoung, then Gongmyung. The car started up, with Mr. Kim driving and they were off to their house. Taeyong, looking out the window, thought to himself that this is the beginning of a new chapter of his life, away from the guilt and pain, but with a new family.

 


	2. Hidden (Taeil & Kun)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeil and Kun are introduced. Doyoung starts high school. Sometimes a memory can break someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, this isn't beta read and I'm sorry if it's not that good. Kun and Taeil have been introduced and we can finally have a glimpse of the politics of this world which is the pro-powers vs anti-powers. People with powers are very rare and society is split on what to do with them.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this (longer) chapter!

“Kim Dongyoung, get your lazy ass up or else we’ll be late for school!” called out Taeyong, shaking his brother. The male opened up his eyes slightly, grimacing at the sudden light. He buried his head deep into the pillow.

 

“Hyung, I told you to not call me by my full name,” complained Doyoung, voice muffled by the pillow. Though Dongyoung is his actual name, in elementary school, most people called him by Doyoung either because they couldn’t pronounce it properly or because it was easier to say. This continued till today, where Doyoung is now starting high school.

 

Taeyong chucked and ruffled Doyoung’s bed head. “Just wake up or else we’ll miss the bus. At this rate, Taeil hyung will reach the school before you do.” Doyoung groaned as Taeyong left the room. presumingly to go get breakfast.

 

“This overgrown child literally will be the death of me,” thought Doyoung, getting up.

 

**~**

 

The bus came and thankfully, the two boys didn’t miss it. The two reached their school, SM High, and the students got off the bus.

As soon as they got off, Taeyong physically grabbed Doyoung and dragged him inside. The inside was big, definitely bigger than their elementary school. Since Taeyong is 1 year older, the scene is just normal to him but for Doyoung, it’s still rather new, only having seen the inside from yesterday’s Grade 9 orientation and the few times where he visited the school for some event Taeyong was in.

 

“Don’t worry about high school, it’s not too different than middle school,” said Taeyong, patting Doyoung on the back. Doyoung nodded. “You better give me you notes from last year,” muttered Doyoung. Taeyong slapped him on the back. “I think I’ll be the one who needs your notes, Mr. Genius,” complimented Taeyong. Doyoung scoffed, replying with, “I’m not a genius, I just like to advance in learning.”

 

Suddenly, Taeyong’s eyes landed on someone and Doyoung was dragged away once again. “Taeil hyung!” exclaimed Taeyong. Said person, turned his head to Taeyong calling his name. He happily waved at him and Doyoung.

 

“Taeyong hyung, I told you to stop dragging me everywhere you go. I swear I am going to become taller than you one day and then you will know what it feels like to get dragged around,” complained Doyoung. He rubbed his shoulders and said a quick “Hi Taeil hyung,” to the older.

 

Taeil was one of the first friends that the two made after Taeyong’s adoption. The three instantly connected even though they all aren’t the same age. Once Taeil went off to high school first, he visited their house regularly to hang out with the brothers or to study with them.

 

The three talked about their summers (even though Taeil practically visited them every other day during summer break) till the school bell rung. They said goodbye to each other as they each headed off to their respective classes.

 

Doyoung found his class rather easily, as it was just by the main foyer. He entered the classroom, few students already sat down. He sat down in a desk near the front of the class. The class was soon filled in with students and the teacher got off his laptop.

 

“Hello class, I’m Mr. Park, your teacher for this school year,” said the teacher. Doyoung tuned out the introductions, already knowing enough of what each subject will be about.

 

“Since this is going to be your class for the entirety of this year, we are going to be doing these team building activities for a bit. These are for fun and for you to get to know your classmates,” said Mr. Park, handing out sheets to everyone, “This first sheet will be done in pairs so pair up with someone and finish this sheet. Afterwards, we are doing a characteristics bingo and then start with a simple Korean lesson.” The classroom burst into noise, people looking for their friends in the class or people searching for a partner.

 

Doyoung turned to the person who is sitting beside him. “I’m Kim Dongyoung, though most people call me Doyoung. Do you want to be partners?” he asked. The boy turned around, visibly shocked that someone actually spoke to him. “Sure,” he said in slow Korean. Doyoung noticed this instantly.

 

“Do you speak Mandarin?” he asked, in perfect Mandarin. The boy, shocked once again, nodded. Doyoung sent a smile his way. “I learned how to speak Mandarin from my parents wanting me to know multiple languages,” said Doyoung. “Your pronunciation is almost like a native,” complimented the boy in Mandarin.

 

Realizing that he doesn’t know the boy’s name yet, Doyoung mentally slapped himself. “What’s your name?” he asked. “My name is Qian Kun,” the boy said, happily.

 

The two talked happily in Mandarin as they finished the worksheet. Doyoung learned that Kun just moved to Korea a few months ago because of his dad’s work so his Korean isn’t that good yet.

 

The rest of the day was rather uneventful. When the final bell rang, Doyoung said bye to Kun and headed out of the classroom to the bus stop. Taeyong wouldn’t be there with him as he had some club meeting to attend.

 

He boarded the bus and sat down. He looked out the window, waiting for the bus to begin moving. Overall, Doyoung’s first day of school was pretty decent.

 

It was the other days where things started going astray.

 

“Taeil hyung!” called out Taeyong, waving at the older. The male looked at the two, eyes wide, and ran off quickly. The brothers looked at the retreating form of their friend in shock and confusion.

 

“Maybe he’s really busy or something?” suggested Doyoung, knowing deep in his heart that that’s not true. Taeyong nodded and turned around to walk towards his class. “I guess,” he mumbled, “See you after school Doyoung.” And with perfect timing, the bell rang.

 

Doyoung sat in his seat. Visibly, he seemed like normal but in his head, it was just full of questions. Did they do something wrong? Is Taeil okay? How long will this last? What i-

 

“Hey Doyoung,” asked Kun, visibly concerned, “Are you okay? Something seems to be bothering you.” Doyoung, slightly surprised that his new friend could already read him so easily, shook his head and replied with an, “It’s nothing.” Kun, obviously knowing that it is, in fact, something, just turned back to the front of the class where Mr. Park was discussing slope.

 

Taeil kept on acting strange for the entire month. He hasn’t looked at them nor talked to them during the entire time. Whenever they accidentally ran into each other, he ran away as quickly as possible, like he was scared of them. As well, Kun has been showing increasing concern over Doyoung as if he knows exactly what his friend was feeling.

 

“You feel like you did something wrong and you don’t know what to do, don’t you?” said Kun suddenly, as the two were working on some Chem notes. Doyoung’s eyes widened. How is Kun able to read him so well?

 

Hesitantly, he nodded. “My friend has been acting weird around me and my brother. He seems to be ignoring us and we don’t know why,” explained Doyoung, still writing the notes. Kun dropped his pen and crossed his arms.

 

“Why don’t you just confront him them?” asked Kun, confused. “Because it may be personally or something else. I don’t want to risk that,” answered Doyoung. “But if you don’t try, will you ever know why he's acting that way? You’ll have to deal with this friend of yours ignoring you for however long it is and it is clearly still bothering you. The benefits of confronting him seem to be better than just leaving it.”

 

With that mini speech, Doyoung finally looked up from his notes, expression like if he just realized something. “Damn, you would be a good therapist,” he whispered, ‘You have a point.” Kun smiled brightly. “Try and talk to him soon,” he said, returning to writing his notes.

 

**~**

 

They finally found Taeil sitting by himself in the park where they used to play in when they were little. The two quietly approached their childhood friend as he was engrossed in whatever music he was listening to. Taeyong tapped his shoulder and he flinched, turning around, his eyes, fearful.

 

“What are you guys doing here?” he asked stuttering slightly, fear still in his eyes. “Why have you been avoiding us?” asked Taeyong, rather sternly. Taeil’s eyes drifted to the ground. “Is it really avoiding if it’s for your own good?” he asked to himself. He pulled out his earphones and began fidgeting with his sleeves.

 

“Hyung, we don’t know what you are talking about. Please talk to us,” pleaded Doyoung, sat down beside Taeil. Taeil sighed, breath shaky.

 

“It’s a lot of things, really, but mainly it’s my family,” he began quietly, “I know that your family is very pro-power and I myself do think that but my family… they aren’t like that. They are so against the superpowered humans and I’m-” Tears begun falling from his face as he tried to continue the sentence.

 

It is true that Mr. and Mrs. Kim were very pro-power, they were very vocal in debates on whether it is ethical to treat superpowered humans like experiments and less than humans, like they were slaves. They soon became the faces of the pro-power campaign until they resigned from politics, though they still have influence.

 

“It’s okay, hyung,” comforted Taeyong, reaching out to pat his friend.

 

“TAEYONG DON’T TOU-”

 

_Fire. Smoke. The cries of his parents. His biological parents._

 

_He was no longer high schooler Taeyong, He was back as a 5 year old, stood still as he watched his parents trapped in their room, a concrete wall blocking him from them. The flames grew bigger as Taeyong’s panic grew as well._

 

_You. You did this._

 

_The slight tingle from his hands turned into a full blown itch as the more fire started being produced as his panic rose even further._

 

_He couldn’t stop it, he had no control._

 

_“MOM, DAD!” his voice yelled, strained and panicky._

 

“-CH ME” shouted Taeil, reeling back from Taeyong’s fingers. Taeyong’s eyes focused once again and tears were threatening to fall. Doyoung just sat there, stunned at what had occurred.

 

“Taeyong, what memory did you see?” asked Taeil cautiously. “I… I did it,” said Taeyong, voice cracking, tears now freely falling. He quickly got up and ran away from them, to who knows where. Doyoung and Taeil quickly stood up and tried to follow the male but soon, they lost him.

 

Taeil, eyes glassy, stared at his hand.

 

“I did this to him.”

 

With that thought, Taeil ran in the opposite direction, leaving Doyoung alone on the sidewalk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY ABOUT THAT CLIFFHANGER
> 
> So, powers are slowly being revealed and shit is starting to happen. AND THESE FEW CHAPTERS ARE JUST ORIGIN STUFF, ITS NOT EVEN SET IN PRESENT DAY YET HSDFJDSA
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this longer update. The next chapter will be out rather soon. Constructive criticism on how to better my writing is greatly appreciated cause I really don't like how I'm writing right now but I don't know what to change about it. Or just comments about how you're feeling, doesn't really matter to me. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and I'll see you in the next update!


	3. Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revelations, secrets and all that jazz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's part 1 of the aftermath of what happened after the whole thing yesterday. No new members of NCT are introduced this chapter. Hope you enjoy!

_Red. Flames. Smoke._

 

Taeyong had stopped running and was now huddled in an alleyway. The tears were no longer falling down but he still felt empty. “It’ll always be your fault,” he mumbled to himself.

 

 Without noticing, a silver blue aura began coming from his huddled form. He closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep from the mental strain and physical exhaustion.

 

**~**

 

Doyoung ran back to his home. He slammed open the door, making his brother and mother, who were cooking turn to look at him in surprise.

 

“Honey, what-” began his mother. “Taeyong ran away,” he quickly replied going up the stairs, “I’ll explain later but I have to do something first. For his own good.” With that, he scrambled up the stairs, to his room, slamming the door shut, leaving his family downstairs.

 

He quickly cleared his desk and started writing. Writing what happened, what might happen, and a secret that he has been saving for a while. He dropped the pen, left the paper on his desk and prepared to do something that he has only done alone. A faint glow could be seen sprouting from his forearm as he winced, not used to using this power yet.

 

**~**

 

Taeil was in his room, pacing back and forth. His parents weren’t home thankfully (they barely ever were) so he had the home to himself. He needed to fix whatever he had done. He didn’t know what memory he brought up when Taeyong touched him, only knowing that it caused his friend a lot of emotional pain.

 

Dropping on his bed, he pulled out his phone once again, the 7th time in the past 10 minutes. He looked over to see if Taeyong has at least seen his texts but nothing. Closing the phone, he placed his head in his hands. “I just need to make sure he is okay and that he’s safe,” he said to himself. He couldn’t just go out and search for him, he had no way of knowing where he went.

 

“Taeyong, if you can hear me-,” he thought it himself, tears pricking his eyes, hoping by some miracle that Taeyong could hear him.

 

**~**

 

“-I’m so sorry for what I did to you. I didn’t mean to bring out whatever memory I brought out. I still can’t control these damn powers… Please be safe,” said the voice in his head. Taeyong, startled by the sudden voice, woke up. “Hyung?” he asked himself, looking around to see if Taeil was anywhere. The voice sounded almost exactly like Taeil.

 

Rubbing his head, he realized that he had no idea where the fuck he ran off to. His phone was also dead. “Fuck,” he cursed as he tried to stand up, using the wall behind him to help him up.

 

What he felt wasn’t brick or concrete though. It was cold and felt like-

 

Ice.

 

Scrambling away from the wall, he looked at the ice left on the wall, with a very noticeable Taeyong-shaped imprint dab center in it. He gasped. “It’s fall, this shouldn’t be this cold, “ he said to himself, eyes still glued to the ice in front of him. He looked down at his hands, the hands that he had been starting to hate.

 

“Did I make this?”

 

**~**

 

Doyoung was back outside, having climbed out of his window. He had a tracker in his hand and a backpack filled with things he had created. “Thank god he sheds hair,” he mumbled to himself as he crossed the street, following the tracker.

 

He soon rounded a corner and was now on the street where the tracker says his brother was. “I fucking hope that I created this damn thing properly,” he said to himself as he took cautious steps towards the alleyway where Taeyong is supposedly.

 

Doyoung heard a gasp as he reached the alleyway. He saw his brother, staring at a wall covered in ice, with a rather noticeable empty space in the center.

 

“Did I make this?” Taeyong asked himself, eyes wide in an indescribable emotion. Doyoung stared at the scene in front of him, trying to comprehend what happened. He dropped his tracker on the floor. Taeyong heard the noise and turned to look at him, eyes still fearful.

 

“Doyoung,” Taeyong said, hands shaking. The younger quickly engulfed his older brother into a hug. “It’s okay,” he comforted, patting Taeyong’s back. Taeyong let go and tears started falling from his eyes. The two stayed in their position for a few minutes before Taeyong pulled away from Doyoung.

 

Before the older could say anything, Doyoung spoke. “You don’t have to say anything you don’t want to. We have time. We should return back home though, I brought some blankets and food for you as well,” said Doyoung. Taeyong nodded as Doyoung brought the things out of his backpack, handing food and warm blankets over.

 

Taeyong, noticing that they didn’t have these snacks or blankets at home asked, “Where did you get these?” Doyoung answered, standing up, “I created them.” Taeyong stopped. “Created?” he asked. Doyoung nodded. “You aren’t the only one who has secret powers,” he said.

 

He pulled the backpack back onto his back. “Let’s go back home and I’ll explain everything to you and our family.” Taeyong broke out of his surprised and followed Doyoung out of the alleyway.

 

They soon reached their home and Doyoung opened the door quietly. There stood his family, with the note he had written in his father’s hand. His mother soon engulfed the two of them in a hug, saying how much she worried about them. As soon as his mother released them from her grasps, Doyoung looked at his father.

 

“We have some explaining to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... the powers are being revealed more... wonder what that means...
> 
> Thank you for reading this chapter, I'll be back with the next part very soon! Once again, comments are appreciated! See you in the next update!


	4. Solidarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doyoung and Taeyong explain everything and things are good for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LATE NIGHT DOUBLE UPDATE WOO!

The family were all sat down in the living room, all eyes on Doyoung and Taeyong.

 

“I guess I should start about the secret that is my powers,” begun Doyoung, “So around 3-4 years ago, I was alone and I don’t even know what I was thinking but I created something out of my body. It was a simple pencil, nothing fancy, but at that moment I discovered that I had powers. Around that time, I also noticed that I was able to know a lot more than your average 10 year old, more than an adult as well. So piecing those two clues together, I figured out that I have the powers of creation and knowledge.”

 

“But why did you not tell anyone?” asked his father, confusion in his eyes. “I’m getting to that,” Doyoung replied.

 

“So before I even thought about telling anyone, I wanted to try it again. I tried to create something more, a calculator. I couldn’t do it. So after some thought, I realized that I was literally reading about the molecular composition of a pencil from a book from the library about molecular compositions of items. So I realized that I needed to know that to create something,” explained Doyoung. He began fidgeting with his hands.

 

“So about not telling anyone,” he continued,” I was always aware that mom and dad are pro-power but I was also aware that many people weren’t. I also viewed my power as unimportant and rather unnoticeable. I did not want the attention on me at all. As I grew up, I just got used to acting as a normal human being so much that it never crossed my mind to out myself but I still was secretly reading up on stuff to better myself and make new things with my powers. So, I guess, I’m sorry for not telling you guys sooner, I just never saw the need to.”

 

“I understand why now,” said his mother, “You still should’ve told us but at least it’s out now. But…” She turned and looked at Taeyong. “Taeyong, what memory was brought up by Taeil? What even happened while you were gone? It may be a hard subject but as your parents, we need to know so we can help you.” Taeyong gulped. “I guess Doyoung told the entire event in that note,” he thought to himself. He had to tell the story now. Sighing, he began.

 

“I was sent back to the fire,” he explained, “It was this memory that I guess I locked away so deep in myself because of how traumatic it was to me but it was brought up. In it I…” He stumbled as he tried to keep talking. He turned to Doyoung and his brother sent him a reassuring look.

 

“I was the cause of the fire. I don’t know how it even began but I saw the flames being produced from my hands and heard my parents screams of help and just…” Tears once again started coming down, “It’s because of me that they are now dead. I didn’t even remember that I have these powers and I wouldn’t have unless something triggered the memory.” He wiped his eyes.

 

“Anyways, after I came back to reality, I ran away and was in this alley. I fell asleep for a bit but in my sleep, I think I heard Taeil’s voice. He was telling me that he was sorry for what he did to me. I woke up then and I felt something behind me and was met with ice. And I think I produced it. Doyoung found me then and brought me back here.” The parents turned to look at Doyoung, asking if this was true. Doyoung nodded.

 

“I think Taeyong has the powers of fire and ice,” he commented, “As well, I think Taeil has the powers of memory and telepathy but I’m not too sure yet. And I have the powers of creation and knowledge.” The group fell silent for a few brief moments, processing the revelation that was said. Mr. Kim was the first one to speak.

 

“So we have 3 people with powers,” he said. Doyoung and Taeyong both nodded. “Okay,” he said, rubbing his head, “You won’t have any control with your powers, especially Taeil. I’m thinking of training you guys because we need to keep these powers under control or else something may go horribly wrong. So if that’s okay with you two, we can do that. You can invite Taeil over and I can ask him as well.”

 

Taeyong and Doyoung looked at each other. They both nodded. “I think it’s okay if you can train us but Taeil,” said Taeyong, “I think his parents are very anti-powers. He was trying to tell us that before he accidentally used his powers on me. He seemed so scared to even talk about it...”

 

“We can tell his parents that he’s coming over to study, besides, from what I know, his parents are going to be very busy these few months so they would probably agree,” suggested Mr. Kim, “Is it possible if one of you can text him to come over tomorrow after school and explain the situation to him. Cause, I think he still thinks that Taeyong is missing and that it’s all his fault.” Doyoung nodded and pulled his phone out, sending quick texts to him.

 

Mr Kim then turned to Taeyong. “Son, I think I should get you a therapist. With this new revelation, you might have some mental health problems and you may need an outlet to let your emotions out in a safe way. If that’s okay-” “That would be great, dad. Thank you,” interrupted Taeyong. Mr. Kim smiled.

**~**

 

“He’s found and doesn’t hate me,” whispered Taeil to himself as he read the series of long texts Doyoung sent to him. Thank god. He wouldn’t have been able to live with the guilt if Taeyong was never found again.

 

He finished reading the texts, about how their parents know about his powers, how his thought somehow reached Taeyong, how Taeyong and Doyoung both have powers as well, how Mr. Kim would like to help them control their powers and everything in between.

 

He sent back a quick “okay” to Doyoung and turned his phone off. He fell back into the bed. Maybe having powers isn’t such a bad thing.

 

Suddenly he heard the door open and the sounds of his parent's footsteps echoing. He quickly crawled under the blankets and closed his eyes.

 

“They can never find out,” he thought to himself as he fell into a deep sleep.

 

**~**

 

The next day soon came and Taeil went to school, not forgetting to tell his parents that he was going to the Kim’s house to study. He was so thankful that his parents still haven’t met the Kim’s face to face as if they found out that they were the faces of the pro-power movement then they would never allow him to see Doyoung or Taeyong ever again.

 

He reached school and found Taeyong and Doyoung by the staircase. He quietly walked up to them. Taeyong was the first to notice him. “Hyung!” he said happily. Taeil was surprised, to say the least. He ignored them for a whole month and brought upon an unsettling memory to Taeyong, how the hell could they be this happy to see him?

 

“Uhm, I’m sorry for bringing the memory back, Taeyong and also I’m sorry for running away afterwards, Doyoung,” he apologized. Doyoung sent him a small smile. “It’s okay, hyung,” he said, “ We understand your situation and forgive you.” Taeil let out a small smile. “Thanks,” he said, looking at the two. The bell soon rang and they waved bye to each other as they headed to their classes.

 

**~**

 

School went by quickly and the three were just arriving at the Kim’s house. Taeyong opened the door and let everyone inside. Inside, Mr. Kim was on one of the couches. He turned to the sound of the opening door, seeing the three boys there.

 

“You two can start on your homework, I’ll just need Taeil to talk about the training.” Doyoung and Taeyong both nodded and headed to one of their rooms, leaving Taeil with Mr. Kim. Mr. Kim motioned for Taeil to sit beside him and the teen sat down.

 

The two began talking about Taeil’s powers, how it works, when he found out about them etc. Soon the topic became about Taeil’s parents, how they are anti-powers and how to train Taeil, they would have to lie to them.

 

“I’m fine with lying to them,” said Taeil, “They don’t really care for wherever I go.” “Good, “ says Mr. Kim, “Just letting you know, if they find out and you need somewhere to live, you can always stay with us.” Taeil nodded. “Thanks for the offer, sir,” he said. “No problem, kid,” he said, standing up, ‘Now go back to them and study or do whatever kids these days do.” Taeil chuckled slightly and left to where Taeyong and Doyoung were.

 

The next few weeks were a blur for the three. The training started and they soon were able to better control the powers they had. Taeil could now be touched without accidentally sending someone a memory. Taeyong unlocked both his fire and ice powers, learning that the fire was activated through more physical conditions while ice is more mental, though he favours the ice powers more as the power isn't connected to the memory of his parent's death. Doyoung already had control over his powers through his self-training but he could now produce more things at a faster rate. He also found out that he uses his fat to produce things so he would need to eat a lot more.

 

Soon, the day where Taeyong would start therapy came. His father said that it’s a pro-power therapist so he is free to talk about his powers to him. Taeyong and Doyoung both entered the office when Doyoung was met with a rather familiar face.

 

“Kun?” he asked as he saw the young boy behind the reception desk. Hearing his name, the boy looked up from the computer. He smiled at his friend. “Hi Doyoung,” he said happily. During the last few weeks, Kun’s Korean was starting to get a lot better.

 

“Who’s that?,” asked Taeyong. “That’s Kun, the friend I told you about,” explained Doyoung as he brought Taeyong over to him. “Kun, this is my brother Taeyong, Taeyong, this is my friend Kun.” The two said hi to each other.

 

“So, what are you doing here?” asked Doyoung. “I intern here,” answered Kun, “My father works here now as a therapist so I’m here to gain work experience and I also want to become a therapist. What are you doing here?” “Taeyong hyung is actually going for a session today,” replied Doyoung, handing over a note to Kun. Kun read it over and nodded.

 

“You guy have my father as the therapist,” he said pocketing the note, “What a coincidence.” They chucked as Kun led them to a row of chairs beside a door. “He has a client right now but the session will end in a few minutes. He’ll be with you shortly.” The two thanked Kun as the Chinese returned to the reception.

 

“Kun seems nice,” commented Taeyong. Doyoung nodded. “He’s really sweet and was so shocked to find out that I was able to speak Mandarin on the first day. He’s like the only guy in my class that I genuinely like,” said Doyoung.

 

Taeyong nudged his younger brother. “Does Doyoungie have a crush?” Doyoung blushed slightly and shoved Taeyong away. “I don’t! Why are you always like this whenever I talk about a new friend I made?" Taeyong laughed at his brother’s comment. “I’m just joking,” he said happily. Doyoung sighed.

 

The door soon opened. “See you next week, Kiwon,” said a voice from inside as a boy, Kiwon, left, waving. “I guess it’s your turn,” said Doyoung, “Good luck hyung!” Taeyong thanked his brother and headed inside. Doyoung left the waiting area and walked back to where Kun was. He’s got an hour of waiting to do, so why not spend it with his friend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof tbh i don't really like this chapter cause of how wordy and boring it is. Also i wrote this really quickly and i feel like the pacing isn't that good but whatever, i really just wanted to finish this cause i wanted to introduce the others so sorry if it's not that good. 
> 
> So far the powers are:
> 
> Taeyong- Fire and Ice  
> Doyoung- Knowledge and Creation  
> Taeil- Memory and Telepathy
> 
> Anyways, the actual origins of the fic have finished so that means that THE OTHER MEMBERS ARE COMING VERY SOON! Next chapter will happen very later into the timeline (I did tell yall that there will be a lot of time skips in this fic), so they had already finished university and shit and moved out into a mansion (cause Doyoung's parents are rich af). The members that will be introduced next time are Johnny and Ten, so watch out for the next update! 
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading and see you in the next update!!


	5. Regular

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rather boring chapter that just explains the setting and what n the world is going on right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW THIS IS SHORT AND BORING AS ITS LITERALLY JUST ABOUT THE SETTING AND ALL THE NECESSARY BACKGROUND INFO BUT IM TELLING YOU KNOW I NEEDED TO DIVIDE THIS WITH THE OTHER PART CAUSE I KNOW THAT THAT ONE IS GONNA BE RATHER LENGTHY. HOPE YOU LIKE SOME BANTER BETWEEN THE BROTHERS.  
> EDIT: I changed some things about this chapter cause I realized that a) you don't need a degree to start a business and b) the timeline would be all wrong cause of future planned events I have so yeah... sorry

“Okay hyung, time’s up. I’ll see you next month,” said Kun, standing up from his seat. Taeyong, who was opposite to him, also stood up and stretched. They just finished Taeyong’ monthly therapy session. After Kun’s dad retired, he took over as the therapist spot for Taeyong.

 

The two waved bye at each other as Taeyong left Kun’s office. He walked to the reception, filling out the details for the next appointment and then heading off. He got to his car and drove back to the NCT Co. office.

 

He pulled into his personal parking spot and quickly made his way to the 7th floor where he is sure to find his brother Doyoung.

 

After the three graduated from high school, all of them focused on training their powers for a bit. Doyoung always wanted to start a company of his own, especially because of the nature of his powers. He roped Taeyong and Taeil in with the idea and NCT (Neo Culture Technology) was born. It was a major success in the market as most people could never think that this type of technology would be created at this time, but alas, it was created and they became successful quick.

 

Secretly, NCT was an entire shield. Yes, they were creating this new technology thanks to Doyoung’s links with many scientists and engineers around the world plus his genius mind but in reality, the company was to hide what they were really doing: being superheroes.

 

Only a few people knew of this truth, them being the 3 founders, Mr. and Mrs. Kim, their trusted higher staff and Kun (cause he would’ve found out about one way or another cause everyone has a soft spot for the male.)

 

The society that they are living in may be very different than what it was when they were teenagers but the one thing that didn’t change was the divide between pro-powers and anti-powers. In Korea, anti-powers are the majority but around the world, everyone has their opinions. But let’s say in the US, they are more pro-power than anti-powers. The world is still divided on whether superpowered humans are actually humans.

 

The elevator door opened, revealing a large lab filled with multiple projects. Scientists were scurrying around, clipboard and coffee in hand while engineers were working on the robots. Taeyong greeted hi to a few of them and walked to the back of the floor. Doyoung was stood there, welding mask on, working on his newest invention. He noticed Taeyong approaching and turned off his tools he was using and pushed the mask up, revealing his face.

 

“So, how was Kun?” he asked, taking his gloves off. Taeyong shrugged. Pulling up a chair, he sat down and replied, “Like usual, we did some calming exercises and stuff. He asked about the company as well, said that it was doing great, the same stuff. How’s your project?” “Almost done, just needs it to go through a few more tests to see if it’s perfect,” said Doyoung, sitting on a stool beside Taeyong.

 

Doyoung brought out an iPad, turning it on. “We’re seeing some suspicious behaviour in Chicago the past month. Taeil hyung thinks that it’s what we’re looking for,” said Doyoung. He brought up a picture of a lady. “Jeon Hyunjin,” said Doyoung, “suspected high official in the AAP was spotted there yesterday.” Taeyong nodded at the information.

 

After superpowers were discovered, countries around the world treated this news differently. Some teamed up and created these secret councils. One of these are the AAP. The general public don’t know about them but in the past year, Doyoung has found out about them and has been trying to figure out how to deal with them.

 

The AAP stands for Against All Powers. Members of this council are sworn into secrecy so no one really knows if you’re in it unless you are caught red-handed or the files were hacked, which is what Doyoung and Taeil did. This council captures superpowered people and run tests and experiments, most of them resulting in deaths of the subject. These experiments violates practically all laws so they are top secret, not even the governments know about them. But NCT do and they are going to stop them.

 

“So I’m guessing we’re going to Chicago soon,” commented Taeyong, “When?” Doyoung turned the iPad off. “Tonight,” he said, “Also, please remember to not bring any liquids on the plane again, we don’t want another repeat of the “juice incident”.” Taeyong laughed at the mention of the memory. “I’ll remember,” he said, standing up, “I’m going to my office so if you need me, you’ll find me there doing business stuff.” “LIKE YOU EVER DO THAT, YOU JUST PLAY LEAGUE UP THERE,” yelled Doyoung at Taeyong’ retreating figure. “BUSINESS,” Taeyong yells back. The elevator door shuts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE JOHNNY AND TEN AND THE BOYS IN AMERICA


	6. Accused (Johnny & Ten)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johhny and Ten are finally here. The boys get into some deep shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I had to split the chapter even more cause I realized that if I were to just put the entire USA storyline as one chapter, it would cover a lot in just one chapter so I'm splitting it even more. Expect at least 1-2 more parts of this section and then we're going to head to Japan for Yuta and that storyline.
> 
> ALSO THE LAST CHAPTER I EDITED IT A BIT CAUSE I REALIZED THAT THE TIMELINE WOULDN'T MAKE SENSE FOR WHEN THE DREAMIES COME IN LATER SO IT'S NOT THAT IMPORTANT TBH BUT IT MIGHT'VE CONFUSED SOME PEOPLE SO YEAH PERHAPS REREAD THAT CHAPTER TO SEE WHAT CHANGED!!

“We’ll be landing in 15 minutes, thank you for flying with us.”

 

Taeyong, Doyoung and Taeil got off the plane. They passed through all the security, customs and luggage and hailed a cab. Taeyong told the driver the hotel name and they were soon off.

 

The ride was practically silent as if they were to discuss their mission, the driver may hear it. The cab soon came to a stop in front of the hotel. Doyoung paid the driver and the three got out the cab with their luggage. They entered, signed in and got their room keys. They headed up and all entered Doyoung’s room.

 

Taeyong flopped on the bed. “That was such a long flight,” he complained, voice muffled by the pillow in his face. Taeil sat on the bed and stretched while Doyoung rummaged through his luggage, then throwing a stack of files and folders on the lone bed. He went through the piles of paper and pulled out a map, unfolding it swiftly.

 

“We’re heading out at 10 pm. She’s supposed to be meeting with someone over here,” he said pointing to a corporate building, “It may take the entire night cause we don’t know when they will leave which is when we should go and capture her so I recommend you to sleep while you can.” “Do we know anything about the other person?” asked Taeil. Doyoung nodded and pulled out another file, this time showcasing a profile.

 

“James Taylor, head of a big construction company here. We still don’t really know why he is having contact with her but we should still be wary of him.” The two nodded at the information. “Well,” said Taeyong, sitting up, “I’m gonna order some food. Does anyone want anything?”

 

**~**

 

They approached the building silently. Doyoung had some of his gadgets at hand to hear the conversation through the walls. Taeyong had some glasses on that allowed him to see through certain materials, including concrete. He could see the figure of a woman walking towards the bank.

 

She was dressed pretty well. Skin tight dress that was almost too short. “Pretty cliche,” thought Taeyong as he followed the girl with his eyes. Another figure appeared, this time coming from the bank. It was the James Taylor guy, wearing a suit, smiling at Hyunjin.

 

“Hello Ms. Jeon,” said James, hand out. Hyunjin shook his hand and smiled at the male. “Pleasure to meet you,” she said in accented English, “Shall we head inside?” James nodded and the two turned to head inside the bank, to talk about whatever they were going to talk about.

 

“Great,” though Doyoung as he hears the clicking of Hyunjin’s heels on the concrete floor, “Seems like we’ll be here for a while.”

 

Suddenly he heard some light footsteps coming from the opposite direction and then-

 

**BANG, BANG**

 

The three of them jumped at the noise. Loud screams of pain could be heard and Doyoung heard 2 bodies hit the ground. Taeyong then pointed to a guy on a roof, 2 buildings away. The male was wearing a black hoodie and had a mask on, only revealing his eyes. He dropped his sniper and stared right at the security camera of the bank, pointed right at him.

 

The part that was visible, the eyes, they looked exactly like Taeil’s.

 

 He lowered the mask to reveal his whole face, confirming the thought. This person was a direct replica of Taeil. He smiled at the camera for a good few seconds, seeming to make sure that the camera saw exactly who shot those 2 people. He then ran off and vanished from plain sight.

 

Police sirens could be heard in the distance but the three of them couldn’t move, too frozen in shock. They all had the same thought in their heads.

 

“What just happened?”

 

**~**

****  
  
The door opened and Johnny stepped into his shared apartment. Ten was on the couch, watching some rerun of a popular show. He waved at Johnny, eyes still glued onto the screen.

  
  
“Hey, are you going to the gym with me today?” asked Johnny, heading to his room. “Probably not,” responded Ten, looking at the direction Johnny is headed, “Don’t bring someone home.” Johnny’s laugh could be heard through the apartment. “That sounds like something you would do, rather than me,” he said, walking out of his room, dressed in athletic wear. “No lie there,” muttered Ten. He stretched his back.

  
  
“Hey, your boss called saying that they need you to interrogate this group of people tomorrow. Suspected in the recent murder that happened in front of the bank,” said Ten, standing up, heading to the kitchen. Johnny nodded. “What time?” “Around 1 pm,” replied Ten, pouring himself a glass of milk,

 

 “Oh, and also, the people you are interrogating are Korean so you’ll have to translate.” “Okay,” he said, putting his shoes back on, “I’ll be back. I’ll pick up food from that one place you like.” Ten made a noise of approval and Johnny opened the door and left his apartment, humming a random song he had in his mind.

 

**~**

 

The three of them were captured by the police, none of them showing much struggle to the force of the police officers, dropping all their gadgets. What could they have done? The man there was clearly Taeil but at the same time, it wasn’t.

 

The three were all separated into different police cars, all handcuffed and filled with many armed officers. They were cars started and they were all off.

 

They reached the police office and were roughly pulled out of the police cars and brought inside. They were all put into individual rooms, very similar to cells. No words were exchanged.

 

Days passed. Officers gave them food three times a day. One time the officers had the three of them spit into a tube and they had to draw their blood, but other than that, nothing happened to the three of them. They didn’t get to see each other either, only confined to their cells.

 

Suddenly, Taeil’s door opened and he was forced up and out of the room. He was brought to an office and saw Doyoung and Taeyong sat into the chairs and a squad of at least 5 officers in the room as well. He sat down in the only chair left.

 

The door opened again and in came the, what was probably, the chief officer. He had a pile of papers in his hand and he brought it down on the desk. He began speaking.

 

“Kim Dongyoung, Lee Taeyong and Moon Taeil,” he began, “Detained because you were the alleged suspects of the shooting of Jeon Hyunjin and James Taylor. Moon Taeil, having clear evidence that you were the one behind the actual shooting as there is camera footage. Kim Dongyoung and Lee Taeyong, suspected in assisting the murder.”

 

Taeyong and Taeil had slightly confused expressions as they didn't understand English but Doyoung understood. Suddenly, an officer began translating what the chief said.

 

“We found the weapon and did some DNA tests just to be sure if it was in fact, you, Moon Taeil,” continued the chief, pulling out a paper showing the results. “The DNA found here wasn’t yours even though it was clearly you who killed the victims. We are suspecting that it may be a shapeshifter but we can’t be true. We’ll have to interrogate all three of you to prove your innocence.” The other officer translated what the chief said in Korean.

 

The chief nodded and 3 of the officers in the room grabbed onto them and brought them out of the office. Doyoung and Taeyong were sent to their cells while Taeil was the first to be interrogated.

 

He was brought to a dull room and had his arms handcuffed to the chair. The police officer that brought him over attached the wires for the lie detector to his fingers. Another officer entered, the same one who translated what the chief said and sat down across from Taeil. The first officer left the room. It was just Taeil and the Korean knowing officer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw i have no idea how the legal system or whatever is done in the US with police officers and stuff like that so sorry if its inaccurate
> 
> Next chapter we'll finally see some Johnny and Ten interactions with Do2Tae!!


	7. Interrogate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny interrogates Taeil. That's really all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is really short like this chapter is less than 500 words but I wanted to get something out as I haven't updated in months. Next chapter will be longer and then this arc would be done.

When Johnny first entered his boss’s office and saw the 3 suspects in the chairs, he immediately felt like he had seen them before. He felt suspicious of the three.

 

As he was translating from English to Korean, he continued to try and figure out where he had seen them before today. It wasn’t successful as the quick briefing finished and officers took the 3 away, 2 to their cells and 1 to the interrogation room where he would be stationed doing the interrogating. 

 

He swiftly made his way to the interrogation room, following the officers and the single accused. He waited outside for the officers to finish preparing the accused for the interrogation, then headed inside.

 

He sparred a look at the man, Taeil, he remembers. He picked up the first file on the desk and sat down across from him.

 

“Moon Taeil, Birthday: June 14 1994, Occupation as Chief Operations Officer for NCT,” read out Johnny. “Yes, that’s me,” replied Taeil.

 

_ True. _

 

“What is your relationship with Kim Dongyoung and Lee Taeyong?”

 

“We’re childhood friends who founded NCT together. We work closely in our jobs and we have been friends for a rather long time.”

 

_ True. _

 

“What were you doing at the crime scene?”

 

Taeil paused. He knows that he has to tell the truth but in doing so, he’ll have to reveal the truth of NCT and the whole powers thing.

 

“We were there for something related to our business,” was his reply.

 

_ True. _

 

“Can you elaborate more on this? Why did you have all that tech with you and what exactly is this business venture you were doing?”

 

Silence once again.

 

“I really can’t tell you, officer. It’s top secret and only to be shared within the company’s executives.”

 

“Answer the question. What business were you doing?”

 

“I’m sorry Taeyong and Doyoung,” he thought. “The lady that was killed was apart of this organization that tortures and tests on people with superpowers. We were trying to capture her for interrogation but then.. you know what happened.”

 

_ True. _

 

Johnny’s eyes darkened. “Please don’t tell anyone about this, this information must be top secret,” plead Taeil. Johnny didn’t reply but he detached the wires from Taeil. He rung in 2 more guards and they brought Taeil out of the room and back to his cell, locking the door behind them.

 

Taeil sighed and put his head in between his hands. He just had to hope that the information wasn’t leaked to the public.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, sorry for such a short chapter but I really was having trouble just writing this part of the au like this and the next chapter really isn't easy as it's more boring but afterwards, there will definitely be faster updates as I'm more interested in the other arcs.
> 
> Next chapter, the 3 get out of jail finally.


	8. update // not a chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an explaination

im honestly so sorry its been like 2 months (i don't count that last update as an update that was less than 500 words) since my last proper update and honestly... i just lost motivation to write. my writer's block has been kicking me in the face since last semester cause of the amount of stress, anxiety and depression i was in back then that i just kinda lost motivation to do any hobbies other than school. and that fucking sucks cause i planned this entire thing out so much like i have everyone's powers, i have plots laid out and relationships waiting to happen but because of my writing block which honestly takes months to go away from my experience, i don't think i can do it. my style of writing has also somewhat changed and looking back on this fic, there are definitely some things that i just want to change completely about it. so idk what im gonna do with this, may delete it and just re-write everything or maybe just idk.. abandon it or like wait for my writer's block to disappear and start writing again but like yeah... im sorry

**Author's Note:**

> The first few chapters may be a bit boring tbh as these are like introduction and origin stories but once they are over with then it'll be filled with adventures, missions and just them being themselves (plus the chapters will probably be longer as I keep on going).
> 
> Updates will probably be random unless I pull myself together and make a schedule.
> 
> If you want to talk to me about this fic or you want to be my friend you can find me on Twitter @plaidwoojin or on Tumblr as saltyyetbland.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoy the beginning of this fic and look forward to the next update!


End file.
